


Forever

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Community: fffc, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Little Special: One Sentence Only, Table E, this is why no one should let me try to write romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rowena makes sure she can keep Sam forever.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 15
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Forever

Rowena held her breath as she listened for a heartbeat, her ear pressed to Sam's cold chest, reassured by it's slow, but present, beat. 

She held him closer, not entirely sure of her complete success, lightly fingering the thick stitches she'd left behind, knowing that giving life was easy, but animation and loyalty were trickier. 

At first, she wasn't sure she'd actually felt anything, his touch had been so light, but, no, his fingers were trying to brush her hair out of her face with feather soft, uncoordinated touches that caused her to look at him and smile; he was back. 

Sam dragged his fingers under her chin, trying to imitate the gesture he'd so often done in life, and Rowena, understanding, pulled herself up to kiss him, happily sighing into it, as she was surprised it was the same, if a bit drier. 

Dawn's light crept in to illuminate her night's work and Rowena was overjoyed; he would be forever, like her, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 85. Creepy Fluff  
> FFFC: Little Special: One Sentence Only: Group 1: heartbeat, snuggle, feathery, sigh, daylight


End file.
